


Red Light, Green Light

by MistressRen (Jokers_Sanity)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angry Armitage Hux, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crying, Daddy Kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Force Choking, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Self-Hatred, Space Husbands, Subdrop, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/MistressRen
Summary: For Kylo, sometimes the only place where the world made sense was on his knees in front of Hux.ORKylo asks Hux to punish him for force-choking him after defeating Snoke, and the resulting scene sends Hux spiraling into a particularly nasty dom drop.





	1. Red Light

Sometimes, the only place where the world made sense was on his knees in front of Hux.

A soft buzz chased through his veins as the force-cancelling handcuffs worked their magic – he felt like his head had been stuffed with cotton, his tongue suddenly thick and heavy and too large for his much too dry mouth. He felt the disconnect like the kiss of Hux’s favorite metal-tipped leather switch, a sharp, cutting pain that faded into a dull ache, distorted with pleasure as wave after wave of endorphins flooded his cloudy mind.

He’d been against the handcuffs at first. Hux, calm and collected and ever-so-wise as usual, had calmly explained that he wouldn’t be in full control of himself once he dove down into subspace. Besides, severing that last connection with the surface would make it so much easier for him to take the plunge…

Kylo would have to remember to thank him for that one of these days.

Hux twined his fingers in Kylo’s lengthy black locks, gently massaging his scalp. The big man purred under the loving attention, soaking up the gentle attention from his ordinarily strict dom.

The ginger was seated at the foot of their bed, legs spread with Kylo kneeling between them. He was still fully dressed, decked head to toe in rich, ebony colored leather. Kylo found himself entranced with Hux’s thigh-high boots, the soft, worn leather seeming to call to him.

Almost as if he’d read his mind, Hux roughly shoved him forward until his nose hit the weather-worn arch of his boot and snarled, “Lick.”

This far into subspace, Kylo didn’t have to be told twice. With some difficulty, he coaxed his tongue into cooperating, starting at the toe of his boot and licking one thick, wet stripe all the way to the ankle. The taste of salt was damn near overwhelming, and a thin trail of drool dripped down his chin as he dipped down, tongue laving around the short black heel and dipping into the groves on the sole of the boot.

Pain flared in his head, his neck, his shoulders… The weight of Hux pushing down against him damn near unbearable. He traced his tongue over the thick metal latches that lined the general’s ankles and calves, drew himself further up until he was swirling thick, wet circles over his knee. Then suddenly, roughly, he was shoved to the side, his face pressed down as he was silently ordered to lavish the other boot with the same attention.

It should have been utterly demeaning, the Supreme Leader being forced to kneel before his highest ranking general and lick his boots. Instead, he felt an odd bubble of satisfaction expand in his belly, like this was where he _belonged_ , like he had finally, _finally_ found a place in the vast universe where he just… fit.

“That’s my good boy, looking so pretty at Daddy’s feet.” Hux hummed. And then, abruptly, he nudged him away with the toe of his boot and held him at bay momentarily. “I think that you deserve a reward.”

Kylo frowned, “But… This is a punishment, Daddy. For losing my temper and hurting you. I don’t deserve a reward.”

Unimpressed by Kylo’s little outburst, the general rose and circled around his prone body, before leaning down and yanking the cuffs two notches tighter. The cool metal bit painfully into the tender flesh of his wrists, making him cry out. “Did that seem as if I were asking your opinion?”

Kylo swallowed hard, sharp flares of pain dancing up his spine as his arms were contorted unnaturally behind his back. Sweat began to pour down his face, and he didn’t answer. “I asked you a question, slut.” Hux hissed.

“No -,” he whimpered as his legs were pushed apart by a spreader bar, his thighs burning from the sudden strain.

“What was that? I’m not sure I heard you correctly.” His fingers tangled in Kylo’s thick black hair, yanking his head back until their eyes met. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes from the strain.

“No, _Daddy_.” He hurried to correct himself, not anxious to draw further ire from the man before him.

He released him with a disgusted huff, allowing him a few moments to breathe before making his way over to the trunk that housed their toys. Digging through the contents momentarily, he removed a long piece of machinery that looked like a strapless thong. A thick black ring, adjustable in size and thickness, stood on one end, and was connected by a long strip of flexible plastic to a thick, rigged vibrator. It was one of Kylo’s favorite toys.

Kneeling down beside his pet, Hux slipped the cock ring over Kylo’s half-erect shaft and tightened it just to the brink of being painful. Then, after wetting the very tip of the vibrator with lube, he teased it over his puckered entrance once, twice, three times… before shoving the entire six inches inside of his aching hole in one smooth motion. Kylo howled in distress, his muscles clenching as he tried to expel the violent intruder. Hux only smiled.

“Do you know how it feels, to have invisible fingers close in around your neck? To feel your windpipe as it is crushed under the pressure, to see the black dots creep in at the corners of your vision as consciousness escapes you…?” Hux whispered, fondling the vibrator’s controls almost fondly.

“I’m s-sorry, Daddy. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to -,” His words cut off in a distressed howl as the vibrator suddenly came to life and was set to maximum speed. The head drilled relentlessly into his prostate, causing him to see stars.

Hux yanked his collar down, forcing Kylo to look at the puffy red marks around his neck. “Does it make you happy, seeing the damage that you’ve caused? Does it help you to sleep at night, knowing what you did to me?”

“ _Please,_ Daddy!” Tears were streaming down Kylo’s cheeks now, his entire body shaking with the force of the vibrations.

“What’s your color?” Hux asked suddenly, interrupting his screaming tirade.

“W-What?” The question catches him off-guard, but the momentary lucidity is disrupted when the head of the vibrator brushes his prostate once more. “Ah!”

“Answer me, slut.” Hux growled, the coldness of the command cutting through the pleasure in just the right way.

“G-Green, Daddy.”

The vibrator is, mercifully, turned down. Kylo barely has time to thank the Maker for that small act of kindness before Hux has returned to their barrel of toys, Surveying the wall for a moment, he eventually decides on a whip with small electrical nodes imbedded in the leather. He cracks it once, and Kylo’s body shivers in anticipation.

“You like that toy, don’t you?” Hux crooned, running a delicate finger down the curve of Kylo’s spine. “It always makes you so wet… Daddy’s pretty little slut…” He ran his thumb over the tip of Kylo’s cock, brushing the precum aside.

“Please, Daddy… need to cum… need to…”

Hux smirked, “You think that you deserve to cum? After the way that you’ve behaved?”

“I’m Daddy’s good little slut!” Kylo protested quite vehemently, affronted by the idea that he could be anything less.

“Good little sluts don’t use their little magic tricks to hurt their Daddies, now do they?” Hux snarled, “You wanted to kill me. You can’t deny it – I saw it in your eyes. You know that’s what you wanted, and now you want me to punish you because you think that that will magically make it all alright again.”

Something twisted painfully inside Kylo, those words clearing out some of the cotton that blurred his mind. “D-Daddy…” This was all he could say, before the whip came down painfully on his back and his words died off in a choked scream.

“The only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is numbers as you _count_.”

The electrical nodes leave reddish-black marks on the unblemished skin of his back as the whip cracks down once more, and Kylo bites down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood. “O-One!”

Somewhere around the fifteenth lash, Hux decided to turn up the dial on the vibrator once more. Kylo howled as the wave of pleasure went straight to his dick, his entire body practically pulsing with the need to cum. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and a thin trail of drool, mixed with blood, trickled down his chin.

He hated himself for crying. Hadn’t this been exactly what he’d wanted, what he’d asked Hux to do to him? He knew that he’d crossed a line earlier, could feel the hatred and fear and resentment rolling off of Hux in waves after he’d taken it upon himself to attempt to suffocate the ginger. Hux was right – he was desperate to make things right between them, whatever the cost. But what if… what if it didn’t work?

What if, after all this, Hux was unable to forgive him for what he’d done? What would happen then? He sniffled, the pain from the tiny electric shocks so much less painful now. He no longer felt safe and welcome at Hux’s feet. Instead, he felt like a penitent sinner who’d expected to hear the voice of the Maker… who’d instead been told that repentance wasn’t nearly enough to atone for all of the damage they’d caused.

“More.” The word fell from his lips unbidden, but once it was out and floating in the air between them, he realized how utterly _right_ it felt.

Hux hesitated, the nineteenth slash of the whip leaving little more than a slight tingle on his skin. “What?”

“Is that the best you can do?” He snarled, ignoring the tears that were currently streaking down his face. “Hit. Me. Harder.” Hux was looking at him like he’d grown a second head, but he didn’t care – just arched his back to grant the general better access.

He could hear the subtle tick-tick-tick of Hux adjusting the intensity of the electricity pulsing through the whip, and all of a sudden there was a flare as the vibe was turned up to full power – he bit his lip so hard he could taste blood, but nothing could have prepared him for the horrific _pain_ that tore through him like a knife when that whip came down on his lower back. Black dots crept in at the corners of his vision and the scent of charred skin was thick in the air.

“T-T-Twenty.” Electricity coursed through him in red-hot waves, and he could feel himself convulse with the force of it. There was no pleasure in this, just cold, unadulterated fear. He was panting, trying desperately to maintain his composure.

“Color.” Hux wasn’t sounding so great himself, and Kylo briefly allowed himself to wonder what exactly he would see if he were to turn around and look at the ginger general.

Kylo shivered as another pulse worked its way through him. It hurt so badly, but he doubted it was worse than Hux felt when he’d wrapped that invisible hand around his throat and begun choking him. He couldn’t stop now, not until he’d made things right, “Green.”

Hux hesitated a moment, before bringing the whip down again. This time, the boiling hot leather hit the back of Kylo’s neck and his head snapped forward, “Twenty o-one.” He spat out a mouthful of blood, “ _Harder._ ”

“Kylo, it’s not safe to take it any higher -,” he might as well be using the electric guillotine at that point.

Kylo knew there was only one way to get what he wanted. “Do it, or I’ll find someone who will.” He snarled.

Hux took about as well to threats as Kylo did to submitting without the handcuffs – not very well at all. As expected, the red-haired man growled something incomprehensible underneath his breath, before that familiar tick-tick-tick told Kylo that he’d revved the whip to maximum power. He could feel the electricity, hot and powerful, as it seemed to jump off of the leather switch. And he realized then that he was well and truly afraid.

Hux was by no means a gentle dom, and Kylo ordinarily loved that about him. He was gentle when he coaxed the handcuffs onto Kylo’s wrists and as he guided him down into subspace, and then he was nothing short of a complete and total brute. And that was what Kylo needed – someone that was capable of overpowering him, of making him cry and bleed and _repent_.

As Lord Kylo Ren, he knew no sympathy. As Daddy’s perfect little boy, he learned empathy.

There was a rush of air as the whip was drawn back, and Kylo braced himself for the blow. He could _hear_ Hux breathing behind him, his breath labored as if he was in a tremendous amount of pain. His heart was beating so forcefully in his chest, he was sure that Hux could hear it, even so far away. Why couldn’t he just _do_   it already..?

“Red.”


	2. Dom Drop

There was a soft, metallic _thunk_ as the cuffs that had been holding Kylo’s wrists and powers at bay fell to the floor. The full strength of the Force came upon him suddenly, and he felt as if he’d plummeted off the side of a cliff into murky, icy water. The water was not warm and inviting and safe, as it would normally be when Hux ended their sessions and gently lead him up and out of his subspace. No, now the water was a dark, foreboding _red._

The switch laid on the ground by Hux’s feet, still spitting off white-blue sparks every few seconds. Kylo’s eyes widened minutely – that much power… he didn’t even want to think about the damage that that could have caused. His back throbbed where the leather had last made contact, and he would not be surprised to find that he was bleeding. Red. _Red._ So much Maker-damned _red_.

“Hux…” With great difficulty he managed to turn around and face the slighter man, and he drew in a sharp breath when his eyes fell upon his tear-stained face. “Shit, Hux…”

Hux wouldn’t even meet his eyes. “Were you just going to kneel there and take it? Just stand by and let me kill you, and act like it’s okay? How would you dying make any of this better?!”

Kylo swallowed hard, finding the action to be surprisingly difficult. “You wouldn’t have killed me.”

Hazel eyes fell to the still-sparking switch on the floor, “You don’t know that.”

“I know _you_.” Kylo corrected. And then, softer, “And you know that I would have safeworded out -,”

The ginger shook his head, another wayward tear making its way down his cheek. “No, I don’t.” He rubbed at his eyes in irritation, “I could have fucking _killed_ you, Kylo. And you just knelt there screaming for more because… Shit, I don’t even know.”

Hux was shaking, and Kylo was barely able to reach him in time before he fell to his knees dangerously close to the long-forgotten whip. “Shh… this is my fault. I should’ve known not to push you that hard. I just…”

He trailed a hand down the slighter man’s neck, fingers tentatively brushing over the chartreuse bruises that littered his pretty ivory skin. He’d seen the fear in Hux’s eyes whenever Snoke would throw him around like a human rag-doll, that utter humiliation on his face whenever he was forced to his knees in front of his subordinates. He’d promised the general that he’d never make him feel inferior, never make him have to fear Kylo’s abilities…

One overly-large hand tentatively stroked one of the bruises and Hux gave an involuntary shudder, his body curling away from the larger frame before him. Something very similar to a whine poured from his throat. Kylo was suddenly overcome with the desire to bundle the smaller man into his arms and never let go…

He settled for rocking back onto unsteady legs and giving the ginger adequate room to breathe, placing one of his calloused hands onto his bare chest so that he might feel his still-beating heart and know that he was still there.

After several tense moments, the hand clenched into a loose fist and Hux’s head fell against his chest, his mouth open as he gasped wetly for air. Loud, pained rasps filled the awkward silence that had fallen over the room, and Kylo realized with a sudden sinking in his gut that the ginger was having a panic attack.

This was bad. This was by no means the first time that Hux had dropped, but the ginger was usually incredibly sensitive about it – he saw it as a sign of weakness, and not a natural phenomenon that understandably occurred after some of their more… extreme scenes. If Kylo were to ask him about it, he’d just as likely brush him off and set about fussing over the raven as he would just ignore the issue entirely.

It wasn’t healthy, but what about their relationship truly _was_ healthy? Kylo had just been calling for Hux to seriously hurt him as some sort of cosmic retribution for strangling him earlier, for crying out loud!

And now the ginger was kneeling before him, gasping wetly through his sobs and unable to get himself under control. Seeing the general come so undone was causing the raven’s chest to tighten uncomfortably – he felt like a small boat that had drifted off to sea in the middle of a storm, and was currently being thrashed violently to and fro.  

“Daddy…” Kylo hummed softly. He could ignore the tumultuous emotions inside of him long enough to care for his dom, he _could_. “How about I brew some of that disgusting herbal tea you so love to drink? You know, the one that smells like a steaming pile of Bantha shit…”

The raven slowly started to rise, only for the ginger to practically _mewl_. This was worse than Kylo had imagined. “Don’t leave… please, I…” Hazel eyes darted back and forth, almost manically. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -,”

Kylo frowned, “For the love of the Maker, would you _stop_ apologizing? You have nothing to feel sorry for!”

“I could have -,”

“If you say that you could have killed me one more fucking time, Hux, I swear you’ll see what it looks like when I really get angry. It’ll make that little tantrum on the bridge last year look like child’s play.” Kylo promised.

Hux shook his head, like Kylo was the one who wasn’t understanding. “I… I _wanted_ to hurt you.” He gasped wetly for air, and Kylo tried to shush him, tried to get him to just sit there and _breathe_ , but Hux wouldn’t have it. “I… fuck Kylo, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this if I can’t trust myself to not completely lose my shit.”

Kylo hurriedly shook his head, “ _I_ trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself. You know what’s best for me, you take care of me – you _stopped_ before you actually hurt me, and that’s what matters.”

“What if, next time, I can’t stop myself..?”

Kylo seemed to consider this for a moment, before shrugging, “Then, you’ll have to trust that I will step in and tell you that you need to stop.” He ran his fingers through Hux’s sweaty red hair, “You’re not on your own, Hux.”

Rubbing his head seemed to help, and after several moments passed the panic attack seemed to die down into the occasional choked sob. At this point, Kylo was able to lead him into their living room and have him take a seat on their couch, separating only so that he might set the water to boil and grab one of the tea bags to start Hux’s favorite brew. He even managed to mostly conceal a wince when he opened the small packet and the rancid odor hit his nose.

Once the tea was made, he floated it over to Hux, who took the cup in trembling hands. “Hux, you have to tell me how I can… I mean, you’ve got this all planned out for me, even if I don’t usually need it…”

Hux seemed to study him for a moment, before holding out a hand. “Sit with me… please?”

Well, that was easy enough. Kylo sat down on the couch beside his love, close enough that their knees were brushing. He could feel the anger, shame, and humiliation rolling off of him in waves, and it made his heart hurt. “Hux…”

The red-head waved him in, “Shh… just rest your head on my chest and let me hold you for a little while, alright?”

Kylo did as he had been instructed, shifting so that his legs were stretched out over the arm of the couch and his body was lying almost perpendicular to the smaller man. He set his dark head upon Hux’s leather-clad chest, humming softly as he was suddenly overcome by the strong _thump-thump, thump-thump_ of Hux’s heart. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Hux mused softly, before twining his fingers in the larger man’s hair. He caressed his scalp soothingly, before murmuring, “How is the pain?”

Brown eyes met hazel, and Kylo was momentarily taken aback by the raw pain he saw reflected in Hux’s gaze. This wasn’t what he’d wanted at all. “You didn’t hurt me anymore than I asked for or wanted, Daddy.”

Hux shook his head, “No, baby. I want you to tell me _honestly._ I know that this was a punishment session, and you felt like you had to make this up to me,” he motioned to the still-angry red marks around his neck, “but I need to know if I pushed you too far. I need to know if you felt afraid to safeword.”

Something twisted in Kylo’s chest and he answered a little too quickly, “I’m never afraid when I’m with you.”

Hux’s fingers stilled momentarily, and Kylo immediately worried that he’d once again done something wrong. He’d only been trying to make things right between them – Hux was the only one in the galaxy that would _ever_ see the great Kylo Ren on his knees, and he knew that the ginger did not scoff at the level of trust that the raven had placed in him. He knew that he was safe with him. He _did_.

Once Hux had finished his tea, he gently turned Kylo around so that they were back to chest, and then pushed him forward so that he might have a clear view of his back. A gentle brush of the fingers over one of the more aggravated wounds was all it took for Kylo to keen and shy away from his touch, which was apparently the very _wrong_ thing to do. Another wave of self-loathing washed over Kylo, tinged with a bittersweet kiss of regret.

“You’re afraid of me.” Hux whispered, those four words so simple and yet…

“I’m not.” Kylo countered immediately, because he wasn’t. Not really. He’d asked for it, after all.

“I’m sorry.” But it was impossible now to tell what Hux was apologizing for – for the drop? For thinking that he’d hurt Kylo? For his perceived failures as a dom?

“Don’t be.” Hux’s self-loathing was almost impossible to distinguish from his own, because he should know how to fix this. He should know how to make Hux better, not flounder every time the man shed one fucking tear.

So he did the first thing that came to mind – he reached over the back of the couch and pulled the weighted blanket down over both of their bodies. Hux startled at the sudden weight, but seemed to calm almost immediately. His tears dried and his breathing seemed to even out, the feeling of being so completely out of control and overwhelmed fading into a pleasant black abyss.

And then Kylo worked his way into the general’s unprepared arms, all but climbing into the smaller man’s lap and resting his head on his chest once more. Part of Hux’s typical aftercare routine was to clean any wounds that he might have obtained during the session, apply salve to bruises, massage circulation back into his wrists after uncuffing him… Interestingly enough, when it came to the bedroom, Hux was definitely a lover.

In Hux’s world, there was nothing more satisfying than putting his lover back together, piece by piece, after systematically taking him apart.

Kylo figured that it must’ve been almost therapeutic for Hux to care for him after all was said and done, and since he wasn’t ready for Hux to touch the aching wounds on his back quite yet, cuddling would be the next best option. He mumbled soft reassurances beneath his breath, willing his lover into a deeper state of relaxation.

The uneasiness about him was returning with a vengeance, and he felt heavy with the knowledge that all of this could have been avoided if he’d just safeworded out at the first sign of trouble. He shouldn’t have pushed him, shouldn’t have tried to get him to hurt him to make up for something that Hux wasn’t even angry about anymore…

“I love you, you know.” Kylo whispered suddenly. He almost hoped that the other hadn’t heard – this has been enough of an emotional rollercoaster and he just felt so _drained_ …

But then Hux smiled, and despite himself, Kylo felt himself warming. “Love you too, brat.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead, before his eyes fell closed and he began to drift off.

And Kylo was not too far behind. His own tumultuous emotions could wait until the morning.


End file.
